


Saying Goodbye

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: “Hello?”“Damian.”He recognized that voice.“Janis? What happened?”“Oh, nothing happened… I just really wanted to tell you something.”OrJanis thinks the world is better off without her and decides to take matters into her own hands, but not before saying goodbye to the only person who actually cared about her.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/gifts).



> It’s based on that one line from “someone gets mad”, where Damian mentions Janis calling him to say goodbye.
> 
> This is for @angstyauthor because, if you couldn’t tell by her name, she is a lover of angst.
> 
> If you want more angst, check out her stories “Memory Lane” or “Protect your head, maybe your heart too” because they are phenomenal. Also “protect your head, Anne your heart too” is giving ME a heart attack just cause drama, so check it out
> 
> Trigger warnings: suicidal thoughts, suicide attempt

Damian woke up with a start to the sound of his phone ringing. Bleary-eyed and groggy, he didn’t even bother checking the time or the caller ID before answering.

“Hello?”

“Damian.”

He recognized that voice.

“Janis? What happened?”

“Oh, nothing happened… I just really wanted to tell you something.”

Even in his state, he could tell how calm Janis actually sounded. For some reason, and he wasn’t quite sure why, it was very unsettling.

“What… what did you want to tell me?”

“I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend. You don’t deserve me. An-and that’s why I wanted to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?”

“Yeah. So… thank you. Really. For helping me. Just know what I’m about to do isn’t your fault, okay? I love you.”

And with a click of the line, she was gone.

“Janis? No, no, no Janis… _fuck_.” He had to go. Right now.

Making sure he didn’t wake his parents up, he quietly snuck out through the back door. He ran to Janis’s house as fast as he could, praying he wouldn’t be too late. He knew for a fact her parents weren’t home so if he didn’t make it in time, things were going to be _bad_.

He reached her house in minutes, but I had felt like hours. He let himself in using the key she gave him and rushed to her room. He found her crying, holding a blade above her wrist. She looked scared.

“Janis!” he called out before she could make the first cut.

She looked up in surprise, a hint of fear still evident in her features.

“Damian? Wh-what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing?!” he shouted, making her flinch and cower.

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to shout. You just scared me _really bad_ ,” he breathed. “Can I… hug you?”

“Please.” She launched herself into his arms and clung desperately to his sweater.

“I’m gonna need you to talk to me, darling.”

“I just… I know you choose to hang out with me but I can’t help but think it’s out of pity. And you’re super nice and outgoing, you can be friends with anyone, why stay with me? I thought that maybe, if I did this, it would do you a favour… you can finally be friends with people who actually share your interests.”

“Oh Janis,” he sighed. “I stay with you because I genuinely like you as a person. Sure, we may not _share_ the same interests, but you actively engage and seem interested in what I have to tell you. And I try to do the same for you. You may not like musicals, but you still watch them with me from time to time because you _know_ how much I love them. And I will never get tired of going to your art shows or hearing you talk about some random painter whose name I have never even heard of. You’re not a bother, you’re never going to be a bother. And if you… left, I don’t know what I’d do with myself. You really are my other half, Janis. You may not believe it, but I’m certain that we’re soulmates. Platonic ones, obviously,” he added, earning a small giggle from Janis. “So please, _please_ , don’t try doing this again. I know it’s easier said than done, but I’ll be there to help you through it. And maybe… talk to your parents. Consider going to therapy, yeah?”

“I… okay. Do you really mean it though? That we’re soulmates?”

“Of course I do. There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.” He shot her a small wink, eliciting a watery laugh from her.

“Thanks Damian. I love you.”

“I love you too, Janis,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was... that.
> 
> I told myself I wouldn’t get this angsty on Ao3, yet here we are.
> 
> I know it’s really short, but I wasn’t quite sure how to stretch it out.
> 
> Also, I just want to make it clear that if it seemed like I’m glorifying/romanticizing suicide, that’s really not my intention.
> 
> And how AmAzInG is it that my last class of the year is math? WoO...


End file.
